


roommates

by rxmnova



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxmnova/pseuds/rxmnova
Summary: very first day of university, natasha meets her roommate for the very first time :)





	roommates

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first fanfiction & i’m trying to get used to ao3 so please excuse me for any error i make. my language isn’t very strong so please bare with me, thank you! <3

CHAPTER ONE:

 

First day of university, wonder who my roommate would be.

Natasha lazily walked out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. She braided up her red locks and picked out a simple white shirt with a vintage brown high waist pants. She looked at all her stuff that’s been packed last night. “That’s… I- too much for me to handle..” She dialled for Steve, her older brother for help. 

“ Wished I could bring you along with me, I’ll try to get a consent from school to allow you to stay with me in my dorm. I promise… bye for now sweetheart. “  
Natasha petted the head of Liho, her black cat with a soft smile.  
“ Nat, its time to go or you’ll be late. ”  
“ Alright, captain. “ she smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this chapter was super short sorry! i promise i’ll write a longer one in the next chapter! and yes, nat would meet her roommate in the next chapter :) <3  
> also drop down some ideas, my brain cells are dead hhh


End file.
